Bittersweet Memories
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Rakshata needs to destroy everything that reminds her of Lloyd. Rated T for Teen. LloydXRakshata with implied LloydXCecile ONESHOT inspired by "Bittersweet Memories" by Bullet For My Valentine.


**Disclaimer: If I really owned Code Geass, don't you think I would have made the Death Note connections a little less obvious? **

**Zephyr here! I can't believe I actually wrote this one. I never thought I'd be writing about Lloyd with anyone besides Cecile, but here I am. And with Rakshata nonetheless. Anyway, this was inspired by "Bittersweet Memories" by Bullet For My Valentine. I watched about six hour's worth of CG last night (I'm watching R2 for the first time, but I went back and watched some episodes from R1) so it was fresh in my mind when I woke up this morning. And when I heard the song on my iPod, three guesses who I thought of? Anyway, let's get this story started. Let the deadly tale begin!**

Rakshata stood in front of the wall of her dorm room, her eyes traveling back and forth between various pictures. One particular photograph stood out from the others. In it, she was standing on a bridge with a purple-haired man. His arm was around her shoulder and she was smiling at the camera, trying to ignore his other hand that had reached around her back and was attempting to poke her in the stomach.

She remembered the day that picture was taken. She and Lloyd had been procrastinating on doing a thesis for one of their classes, a thesis that was due in less than six hours. To pass the time, Lloyd had suggested that they go visit Cécile at the river where she was working on a project for one of her classes. All three of them had started goofing off, distracting Cécile from her work. In an attempt to get some work done, Cécile had banished Rakshata and Lloyd to the bridge to talk. Somehow, Cécile had managed to get a picture of the two of them in a more serious conversation, which got their attention. They posed for another picture because Cécile hadn't felt that the last picture was good enough, despite the complaints from Rakshata and Lloyd.

Rakshata's fingers tightened around the cell phone in her hand. She had almost forgotten why she was looking at pictures of the past. Lloyd had just called to tell her that he was breaking up with her to be with Cécile, feeling that he had more in common with the other girl than with her. Despite her attempts to keep them together, Lloyd hadn't changed his mind.

Her hand drifted to the photograph of her with Lloyd on the bridge and rested on the glossy paper. How had she been so blind back then to not see that Lloyd was even remotely interested in Cécile? There had been plenty of signs, such as the time when she caught him staring at her when they were meant to be watching a movie. He had denied it, of course. There was no way that Lloyd would admit to anything like that.

In one swift movement, Rakshata pulled the picture down. Her eyes remained on the image of her with Lloyd for a few moments before she set it down on her desk and started to rip the rest of the photographs from the wall before throwing them on the desk with the first picture. When all of the photographs were on the desk, Rakshata grabbed an empty trashcan and threw the pictures inside, grabbed her keys and walked out of the room.

After a quick stop at the science lab for some gasoline, Rakshata found herself behind the athletic quad with the pile of photographs in front of her and a lighter in hand. His lighter. How fitting for his lighter to be the thing that destroyed the proof that their relationship had ever existed in the first place.

Her eyes rested on the photographs. All of the good moments in their relationship were laid out in front of her. Pictures of their trip to the aquarium where he wanted to see a rare species of shark, pictures of them sitting in the park underneath a tree, pictures from the photo-booth in the mall. They'd had their share of good times, but those times were gone and never coming back.

She bent down and grabbed the canister by her feet, opened the top and poured the gasoline all over the pictures. Rakshata rolled back the wheel of the lighter and a flame appeared on the top. She looked down in her other hand and saw the picture of her with Lloyd on the bridge. After hesitating for a few seconds, the flame met the paper and was dropped down with the rest of the photographs, engulfing them in angry orange flames. She took a few steps back and threw the lighter into the fire. The flames erupted for a few seconds as it absorbed the lighter fluid before it calmed down again.

Rakshata's eyes were fixed on the flames in front of her. They were burning. Her memories of her relationship with Lloyd were burning. The late-night study sessions that became video game tournaments, skipping classes to snog under the bleachers in the football stadium, the random moments where he'd want to go see a movie at three in the morning, all the nights he'd spent in her room. They were all burning.

Her eyes remained on the inferno in front of her. It was really over. Her relationship with Lloyd had officially ended. Turning around, Rakshata walked away from the fire, leaving the bittersweet memories to be devoured by the flames.

**It's kinda dark, I know. I honestly don't think any of Lloyd's relationships would work out. It just doesn't go well with his personality. Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
